


For a body in the garden

by Liviania



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Horror, M/M, Magical Realism, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:31:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviania/pseuds/Liviania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a cool day, when the colors of autumn are just beginning to show, when Ronan and Adam get the bright idea to have sex in Cabeswater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For a body in the garden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/gifts).



> Isis, I've wanted to write something for you for awhile. This ended up being pretty much PWP, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

It is a cool day, when the colors of autumn are just beginning to show, when Ronan and Adam get the bright idea to have sex in Cabeswater. It is shockingly humid, and Adam finds that he rather likes it, when he never did before. The stickiness of the air makes everything seem more real, the world connected to him by the sweat slicking his skin rather than the thing that sees out of his eye.

It is not the first time they have sex, nor the first time they have it outdoors. That happened in the back of Ronan's BMW and was also a rather sticky experience, when all was said and done. They enjoy having sex with each other, possibly more than anything else they do together. Not just because it feels good (it feels amazing), but because they're equally awkward at it, still learning how to touch themselves much less someone else. Adam and Blue never went this far, never even kissed, and Ronan had been firmly closeted. It had still been a pleasant surprise to Adam, that Ronan hadn't done it either.

Other things were more complicated. Adam didn't have parents to disappoint, not anymore, but he wasn't sure how the church would feel about their boarder dating another boy. Adam wasn't sure how he felt about dating another boy, beyond the fact that it lit him on fire just to think that Ronan was his, his in a way that he would never be for Gansey or anyone else. He wasn't sure how Ronan felt either, aside from the so soft way that he would touch him. And that was what mattered, wasn't it, because you had to pay attention to what Ronan did, not what he said. Ronan may not lie, but every word out of his mouth was still full of shit.

Ronan touched him that way now, as they both lay on the grass, beneath a tree that was still mostly green. Right above their heads, however, was a cluster of orange and red leaves, twisting in the wind. It would maybe be a day before they fell, maybe shorter if Adam and Ronan were particularly vigorous. His breath caught at the idea, of leaving mark, even an ephemeral one, on Cabeswater. It had left enough marks on them, in their dreams.

Ronan's mouth caught Adam's, his lips chapped from the moisture in the air. Adam breathed into the kiss, idly wondering if he could infect Ronan's thoughts with his. Here, Cabeswater sang through his mind, and he knew it could talk to Ronan. Knew that the tree roots beneath them could speak to him, whisper Adam's secrets. But here, he felt like they could go deeper, that they could touch each other without Cabeswater between.

Not that they couldn't touch each other in the normal sense. Ronan was doing a wonderful job of that, and Adam was falling behind while he daydreamed of leaves and hopes and nightmares. He reached out, stroking the taut skin over Ronan's hipbone. "I think I could cut myself on you," he murmured.

Ronan grinned, feral. "Who says you haven't?" But the expression broke, stuttered, as Adam's hand moved lower, just barely touching, fingertips grazing skin. Then, more pressure as he reached his destination, Ronan throwing his head back and breathing, his whole body alive with motion. Adam wanted him to move like that above him, so that he could see him, see Ronan flush with him here in his place. Adam let his legs fall apart, a clumsy and unspoken invitation. Cabeswater didn't lend him any extra grace, but Ronan didn't need that to read Adam's body.

In fact, he had everything he needed in the pocket of his discarded jeans, a small tube of lube and condoms. Adam reclined, letting Ronan do all the work while he focused on the sound of the wind through the trees and the rhythm that only he could hear pulsing through the woods. He closed his eyes, and he could hear the same sound in his own body. He only reached out when Ronan pushed all the way in, tangling his hand with the hand Ronan rested on his shoulder. He clung tightly to Ronan with his legs, imagining that he could feel Ronan's tattoo through his feet. It always had looked like a living thing, even before he saw one pulled from dreams and given motion.

Ronan's movement was smooth and slow. Adam knew to expect that now, although he hadn't the first time they had sex. He'd expected Ronan to be fierce, an untamed thing let loose. But Ronan worked Adam like he was a car, a temperamental one like the Pig. Like Adam needed to be touched just right or he'd stop purring. And Ronan shifted through the gears so smoothly that he barely even realized how far they went, how wrapped up he was in Ronan by the time they finished. It felt like winning a race, the adrenaline high, stampeding heart, panting breath, Ronan cleaving unto him.

Even now, Ronan worked on him and looked wrecked in return. Adam took him in, his friend, his lover, his Greywaren, his _tool_ —

And when he came, he didn't see the tree above them. He saw another tree, and he saw Blue telling him Gansey was going to die, he saw Blue crying Gansey was dead, he saw Gansey withered and cold, he saw the mask and the wasps, and he didn't just feel the live wire of his own body but Cabeswater, poured through him and into him and within him. Something, something more satisfied than Adam had ever been in his life said, " _The king is coming. The king is dead._ "

Then there was the tree above, the leaves fallen just as predicted. There was Ronan, his eyes squeezed shut with the force of his own orgasm and Adam was so happy he couldn't see him right now, because he didn't know what expression was on his face and he didn't want anyone else to know.

He'd come back many times from doing something with Ronan covered in blood and bruises, lingering remembrances of bad decisions, but ones that faded all the same. Adam wasn't sure that this would fade, that it wouldn't mark his soul like his other failings. Years of making bad decisions, little boy decisions with Ronan, and this was the stupidest one yet. They were not in charge of Cabeswater, and it was a dangerous thing to forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "Blinding" by Florence + The Machine.


End file.
